


Heaven And Hell Were Words To Me

by champagne_for_breakfast



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Show Compliant, aziraphale knows whats up, crowleys a gay mess, dumbasses falling in love, pining that's taking 6000 years, the bentley has a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_for_breakfast/pseuds/champagne_for_breakfast
Summary: It's really not Crowley's fault. No, it's not. Whatever HeavenorHell are telling you, it's not Crowley's fault.It's the Bentley that decides to change the music every time Aziraphale enters it.





	Heaven And Hell Were Words To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fanfic is for Karolin and Theresa, who are so wonderful to talk to. <3
> 
> The title is from Hozier's "Work Song".
> 
> Other songs mentioned in this are:  
> \- Somebody To Love by Queen  
> \- True Love by Pink  
> \- Love Someone by Lukas Graham  
> \- I Wanna Be Yours by the Arctic Monkeys  
> \- Love Of My Life by Queen  
> \- From Eden by Hozier  
> \- Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen

It's really not Crowley's fault. No, it's not. Whatever Heaven _or_ Hell are telling you, it's not Crowley's fault.

It's the Bentley that decides to change the music every time Aziraphale enters it.

And it's not like it's back to the original CDs. It's cheesy pop songs all about love.

 _How did I end up like this_ , Crowley thinks, as he's driving towards the SoHo bookshop.

\- -

Honestly, it starts off innocently enough.

It starts with them getting into the Bentley after having had had lunch at the Ritz.

“That was just so good,“ Aziraphale is saying, just as the Bentley starts its journey back to the bookshop. “We should maybe share a bottle of that wine, some day.“

Crowley chances a quick look towards the angel, before looking back out onto the road. Doesn't want to worry his company that he's gonna run over someone, after all. “We should,“ he finally says. “You don't happen to have one lying around, do you?“

In return, there's a sweet smile thrown his way that _obviously doesn't_ make Crowley hold his breath.

And that's when the music becomes louder. Freddie Mercury's voice practically screams “ _find me somebody to love_ “ and even when Crowley tries to turn down the volume, the Bentley won't let him.

It's not weird, it's just that the music is kind of ending their conversation. Even Aziraphale looks at the car radio funnily and if it weren't for the song choice and their obvious confusion, Crowley might have laughed at his expression.

Crowley even tries to flip off the radio with a little demonic miracle of his own, but it doesn't work. _Almost as if the Bentley decided to have a mind of its own_. “Huh, seems to be broken.”

So there they are sitting, Somebody To Love playing on a loop, as they're trying to make their way back towards the bookshop.

And after that, who cares if Aziraphale's bottle of wine turns into 5. And who cares if Crowley stays and sleeps off the alcohol on the angel's couch.

\- -

For a couple weeks, Crowley drives his Bentley around without an incident. Meaning, he's driving around alone. Without Aziraphale joining him. Doesn't mean, he isn't just travelling from his place to the bookshop, though.

One day, it just so happens that Crowley gives the angel a lift home, you know, _as one does_. It isn't even that noticable at first that Somebody To Love slowly changes into another song.

After all, Aziraphale is still talking after the ruined birthday party of one Warlock Dowling.

“I still can't believe that Warlock is not the Antichrist. How did we lose the Antichrist, Crowley?”

At this Crowley turns to look at Aziraphale for a moment, nothing longer than the blink of an eye, really, but enough to see the frustrated and slightly anxious look.

And damn him back to hell – Crowley wouldn't stand to let him stay in this state of mind. “We'll find him, don't you worry. It's the Antichrist, he can't have just gone missing.”

It seems to calm Aziraphale for a mere second, before he worries again. “But we can't find him alone. This is worthless.” A short side glance thrown at the angel again. “We have wasted the last 11 years.”

“We haven't wasted 11 years...” Crowley says, but it sounds weak, even to his own ears. “We just need a new plan.”

“That is ridiculous, we shouldn't have interfered in the first place.”

If the Bentley's suddenly driving faster than it should be, it wasn't Crowley. Really, it wasn't. It was Crowley's foot slamming onto the gas. Not his fault.

And that's when he notices that the Bentley isn't playing Queen anymore. It still shows “Now I'm Here” being played, but this song sounds... distinctly not like Freddie Mercury at all.

_“But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be True Love.”_

Crowley tries to blend it out. He doesn't want to think about how wild it is that the Bentley apparently knows exactly what he feels. But it is also ridiculous to play such inappropriate songs, especially when Aziraphale is in the car.

There's an awkward pause that apparently the angel also notices. Aziraphale clears his throat and Crowley can almost hear an apology somewhere in that, but then he says: “How about we get something to drink and... think about a new plan, maybe?”

It's not an apology, not in words, but Crowley has known the angel for far too long and he knows this is a peace offering, at least of some kind.

Ignoring the Bentley playing this new song on repeat, Crowley just nods and takes a sharp right, driving towards the bookshop. Still faster than he probably should in Central London, but he sure as hell is too excited for the rest of the night to begin to even care.

\- -

“Fine, have a nice doomsday,” Crowley hears himself say. It's not what he wants to say, not by far, but again, he knows the angel well enough to know when there is no sense in arguing further.

He starts to walk away from the bandstand. This is nothing. They can get over this and go back to stopping the apocalypse. Somehow, this will work out.

“Crowley...” Aziraphale has no right to sound this hurt and broken and small and... and hopeless. It breaks Crowley's heart, if he's honest.

Slowly he turns back around. Aziraphale looks so helpless, like a child. And he knows that Aziraphale knows that he just fucked up. How couldn't he know. Crowley is sure that his hurt feelings are practically radiating off of him.

The angel can feel love in the air, how should he possibly miss Crowley hurting right now.

Aziraphale repeats his name in the same intonation. It's, in a way, a cry for help. And Crowley knows he has to be the one to take the first step here. Because they're both scared, but as an angel Aziraphale has so much more to lose.

So he takes a quick breath and before he loses his courage he asks “How about a lift home, hm?”

Aziraphale looks so incredibly happy. Of course he is, this is Crowley forgiving him. Again. The angel must know that Crowley would do anything for him.

Quickly they get into the Bentley. And it seems that even the car is aware that something shifted. This is not a “you go too fast for me”.This was downright denial of them meaning anything to each other, no downright denial that Crowley means anything to Aziraphale.

 _“And I find it bittersweet, cause you gave me something to lose. But when you love someone you open up your heart.”_ , plays softly from the car's speakers and nobody speaks a word until they reach the bookshop.

\- -

If Crowley didn't know any better, which he doesn't for the record, then he would actually think his car was trying to save his love life. No, screw that, his car is trying to fuck up his perfectly good friendship with his angel.

“Run away with me! Alpha Centauri!” he says and he knows he sounds desperate. And he knows this might just as well be him talking to a tree, because Aziraphale won't come with him. He knows this. He just wants Aziraphale to prove him wrong.

He left the Bentley door open. He actually had the hope that Aziraphale would say “yes” immediately upon seeing him, the blame is entirely on him for that one. When he doesn't actually say yes, but rather “I forgive you”, Crowley's heart shatters in his chest for the second time.

It doesn't matter, his irrational hope had to have to be crushed like an ant under the heel of a boot. He's just here because... because... _because he loves Aziraphale and he doesn't want the world to end_.

The music from the car blares up, passing strangers throwing irritated glances at Crowley and Aziraphale. There's a smooth bass line growing louder and taking over Crowley's thoughts. He doesn't even know what he's saying to Aziraphale. He's trying to blend out the lyrics.

_“Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours.”_

Crowley doesn't know how to react. If he had any plan whatsoever he wouldn't try to convince Aziraphale to go to Alpha Centauri, he would try to convince him to save the world they both love so desperately.

He hears himself say “and when I'm off in the stars, I won't even think about you!” as he climbs back into his car. And he's so angry, but not in the least bit disappointed or surprised. He knew it would come to this.

He slams the car door shut, the music suddendly changing back to Bohemian Rhapsody now that the angel won't be able to hear it anymore.

 _New plan_ , Crowley thinks, _stop the apocalypse on your own and hope for the best_.

\- -

The bookshop burns down, Crowley saves that one book with the awful green cover and tries to drown his sorrows and losses in alcohol.

The whole way to the pub, the Bentley plays Somebody To Love. And somehow the music in the pub changes to Freddie gently singing “ _love of my life, you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me_ ”.

Good thing Aziraphale's discorporated form tells him to get his shit together. Crowley's almost convinced it's a hallucination, but then again what has he got to lose driving to Tadfield Air Base. He has already lost his best friend.

And after all, Aziraphale said he'd come there. So who's Crowley to leave him waiting.

\- -

The bus home from Tadfield oddly plays similar music to the Bentley and Crowley doesn't know if he should find this funny or tragic. Well, it plays Queen for about 90 percent of the drive back to London.

“Do you want to stay at my place for tonight?” Crowley asks again, after all, he hadn't gotten an answer out of Aziraphale before.

“Well, I guess, after all that happened today, it wouldn't hurt to not be alone.”

Aziraphale looks tired, but Crowley is sure he doesn't look much better. Stopping the apocalypse takes a lot out of you, or at least so it seems.

Soft guitar strumming fills the bus as a new song begins playing. Crowley immediately identifies it as not being Queen, which is odd, but also completely normal for any vehicle that isn't the Bentley... wasn't the Bentley, rather.

“I am glad we could stop the apocalypse. Well, Adam stopped it, but we certainly had a hand in it.” Aziraphale sounds happy and the way he looks at Crowley makes Crowley believe he did the right thing today, even if he's gonna have to pay hell tomorrow. (Pun not intended, but it actually is.)

“We can always debate what the last prophecy means...”, Crowley trails off, sending a small smile Aziraphale's way.

Aziraphale smiles back. “I might already have an idea.”

And if that doesn't give Crowley hope, then nothing will ever give him hope ever again.

In the background, the music plays softly and it is strangely fitting to the only two passengers on the bus.

_“Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago. Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me, I should know. I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.”_

\- -

Their dinner at the Ritz is strangely romantic, what with a nightingale singing in berkley square. But it's the drive back to the bookshop that will forever be engraved in Crowley's mind.

It's nothing out of the ordinary. Crowley is driving, at a reasonable speed this time, they did just survive the apocalypse, they don't need to die in London traffic.

The Bentley is back to playing Queen and it is weird to hear Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy play through the speakers again.

_“Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely, I will pay the bill, you taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to yours that will be fine.”_

“Isn't it strange that the Bentley plays Queen again?”

Crowley chokes on his spit. “What do you mean?” he finally gets out.

Aziraphale smiles, but looks staight ahead. “Well, it didn't play this music the last few times you gave me a lift.”

Crowley chances a look at Aziraphale. He's sure that London traffic can be demonically miracled into whatever he needs right now. “What?” His brain isn't registering what is happening.

Aziraphale turns completely to him. “You don't believe I haven't noticed, right? You must know I know.”

“What...”

“Now that our sides will leave us alone for some time, I am sure, it is ok that we... retire to your place for the rest of the day.” He is still smiling. It is gentle and... and _loving_.

“What... what do you mean?”

“Oh my dear boy.” Aziraphale chuckles quietly. “You must know that I know what the music in the Bentley meant.”

Crowley stays quiet, but starts driving faster towards his apartment.

“You mean, you-?”, he wants to say the l-word, he just can't bring himself to do it.

“Love you?” Aziraphale grins. “I am very sure I do, have done since 1941 at the latest.”

The Bentley comes to a screeching halt in front of Crowley's apartment building.

“You mean... you knew all this time that I-?” Aziraphale nods before Crowley can even finish his sentence. “You know I will kiss you right this moment, right?”

Aziraphale nods again and Crowley pounces on him. It is an awkward angle, but Crowley wouldn't change it for the world. It is their first kiss after 6000 years of pining and knowing and loving each other.

Crowley's hands cup Aziraphale's cheeks, trying to pull him so much closer. Aziraphale tangles his fingers in Crowley's hair and they are a comforting presence on his body. It keeps him grounded in this moment. It is very likely that Crowley would have thought he was dreaming, otherwise.

“Would you like to stay over?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale smiles as if saying “ _there's more where this came from_ ”, but only nods in response.

The first day of the rest of their lives, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on twitter @msleeng or tumblr pansexual-space-princess to talk and obsess over Good Omens or send in some prompts!


End file.
